1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a device for connecting two support parts a certain distance apart, especially for the support of drapes, net curtains, and similar decorative items, consisting of a rod-like intermediate piece, each end of which is held by a support part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connecting devices which consist of two support parts which can be attached to a wall or to the ceiling a certain distance away from each other to hold drapes, net curtains, or other decorative items are known. These two support parts are then connected to each other by a rod-like intermediate piece, each end of which is held by one of the support parts. The rod-like intermediate piece can be either a solid piece or a tube. Depending on the size of the cross section of the rod-like intermediate piece and on the weight of the drapes, net curtains, or other decorative items, the distance between the support parts may not exceed a certain value, because otherwise the intermediate piece will visibly sag, which has a negative effect on the visual impression. For example, for an intermediate piece with a diameter of 10 mm, the distance between the two support parts may not be much greater than about 70 cm. When longer intermediate pieces are used, therefore, it is necessary to use intermediate support parts between the support parts at the ends; this intermediate support severely limits the range over which the drapes, net curtains, and similar decorative items can be slid back and forth. This means that it is necessary to select rod-like intermediate pieces with much larger cross sections, which again, depending on the drapes, net curtains, or similar decorations, has a disadvantageous effect on the visual impression of the connecting device.
The invention is therefore based on the task of designing a device for connecting two support parts a certain distance away from each other, especially for the support of drapes, net curtains, or similar decorative items, in such a way that the distance between the two support parts holding the rod-like intermediate piece can be significantly increased while allowing the use of an intermediate piece with the smallest possible cross section and thus so that the drapes, net curtains, or other decorative items can be slid back and forth over a relatively long distance without the need to divide them. There will thus be almost no further need for intermediate support parts.
To accomplish this task with a device of the general type described above, it is proposed according to the invention that the rod-like intermediate piece be connected at least at one end to a threaded part, and in that the support part facing this end of the intermediate piece have a threaded mating piece which works together with the threaded part of the intermediate piece to tension it.
As a result of a design such as this, the intermediate piece can be tensioned or pretensioned between the support parts which hold it. As a result of this tension or pretension, the distance previously possible between the two support parts can be increased considerably while allowing the use of an intermediate piece with the smallest possible cross section. Thus the distance over which the drapes, net curtains, and or other decorative items can be pushed back and forth is considerably expanded. Interfering intermediate support parts, which are associated with additional installation work and expense, can thus be eliminated almost entirely.
The device according to the invention can also be used, for example, on stair landings or the like, where the rod-like intermediate pieces are used and tensioned between two supporting railing posts. This device can also be used on balconies, as a room divider, and as a hand or bath towel rack.